


We Fell In Love In October

by Canwechangethis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canwechangethis/pseuds/Canwechangethis
Summary: Hermione is a work-a-holic curse breaker, and she's content with that lifestyle, even if her best friends disagree. That all changes when her next assignment is to take muggleborn wards and curses off of Nott Manor. Will she fall for the mysterious, bookworm Slytherin?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	1. On The Roof

**Author's Note:**

> We don't own any of these characters-- they belong to the lovely J.K Rowling. We just love them too much!! This is like 90% fluff/lemons and 10% angst-y things. Viewer discretion advised. Also, we kinda said "fuck you" to the epilogue. ENJOY!

Hermione was not new to surprises. Nor was she new to challenges. 

After thinking that magic was a fantasy for 11 years, she found out that she was a rare, generally unliked kind of witch-- yet, she took that with pride and worked her ass off to prove herself. She went to Hogwarts thinking that being muggleborn would be her biggest challenge. She was so entirely far from correct-- yet, she still stuck by her two best friends and defeated one of the darkest wizards in magical history. 

This may have been why she went down the road she did-- curse breaking. Not only did this profession provide a way for Hermione to constantly be learning (something that she adored with her whole heart), but it also allowed for her to use the creative and problem-solving brain that she fine-tuned during her years battling Voldemort. 

Every cursed item, hallway, or mansion was a new challenge for Hermione to overcome. And she loved every second of it. 

Working as a ministry-hired curse breaker was Hermione’s life. It was very much like Hermione to become so invested in her work that she forgot about everything outside of enchanted artifacts-- thankfully, she had Harry, Ginny and Ron to keep her from becoming a Hobbit. 

Harry and Ginny were newly married, with Harry as an Auror, and Ginny as a keeper for the women’s quidditch team, the Holly Harpees. Hermione was extremely happy for the pair, but couldn’t stop herself at points from yearning for the same soulmate bond that her best friends had. Yet, she tried the relationship thing, and it just… didn’t work.

The media, after the war, expected Hermione and Ron to have the perfect relationship. Why wouldn’t the last two members of the Golden Trio end up together? 

The answer: Hermione wasn’t Ron’s type. No, she was absolutely gorgeous, but Ron preferred… harder edges to the feminine curves of Hermione’s body. Ron’s homosexuality was revealed to the pair in a painfully embarrassing night of their relationship; to sum it up, Ron just couldn’t seem to... "get it up." Lesson learned.

So where did that leave Hermione? Single, twenty-six, and too busy caring about work to worry about her increasing libido. Sure, she had her flings. But she still hadn’t found the one for her. 

Harry and Hermione were finishing up their conversation about Hermione’s weekend over some Ministry Cafeteria sandwiches. 

"You mean... all you did on a FRIDAY NIGHT was read?" Harry exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that? I'd rather learn something than go rub bodies with random, drunk people." Hermione said, defensively. 

“Hermione, you can’t only work for the rest of your life.” Harry sighed, running his fingers through his--somehow always--messy hair. 

“Harry, you know me. I absolutely can. I don’t want to hear anymore about how you think I’m ‘lonely.’ Hannah, you don’t think I’m lonely, do you?” Hermione asked her secretary of three years, Hannah Abbott.

“What answer is least likely to get me fired?” Hermione sighed. She knew deep down that her friends were right, but she was too focused on making the magical world a safer place from old, dark curses to have time for dating. “But seriously, Hermione. Harry is right. You need a break. Go dancing! Have fu-” Hannah stopped her sentence when Hermione’s face started to redden. “I see this isn’t a wanted topic of conversation. Harry, you better go before she blows a fuse.”

“Think about it, ‘Mione.” Harry resigned, before winking at Hannah and going back to the Auror wing. 

“Can we talk about actual work now, please?” Hermione begged her secretary. With an eye roll, Hannah handed Hermione a few files with her future projects’ information. “Thank Merlin. Hannah, I’m going to stay to look these over-- you can leave now if you’d like.”

“Thanks Hermione! I’ll see you tomorrow.” Hannah started to gather her things, while Hermione walked into her office and sat in her chair with a sigh. Massaging her temples from the headache that talking about her social life provided, Hermione started absent-mindedly flipping through the folders. 

An antique being used in a Hogwarts lesson, simple enough. A vase, some old books and… a full manor? Hermione couldn’t believe her eyes. The last time she broke curses from a full manor was years ago, when Harry convinced her to curse break his new auror buddy, Draco Malfoy’s, newly inherited estate. She went to check the house’s owner. 

Nott. Hmm. Something about that last name seemed familiar to Hermione. Nott, Nott…

Hermione jumped out of her seat with a gasp. Theodore Nott, child of the infamous death eater, Theodore Nott senior, wanted to remove anti-muggleborn curses? Hannah must’ve mixed up files from another department. It isn’t possible. 

“Hannah!” Hermione caught the girl before she stepped into the Floo. “Did you mix up files, or am I actually curse breaking the Nott Manor?”

“Hermione, you already removed anti-muggleborn wards from the Malfoy Manor- a home owned by your old arch nemesis. This shouldn’t be any different. But, if it’s such an issue, just give it to Bill to do instead.”

Hermione wasn’t one to say no to a challenge, and Hannah was entirely right, but still, Hermione couldn’t wrap her head around this assignment. Sure, Theo never called her a “Mudblood” to her face. But he must’ve said it behind her back, right? At this point, she wasn’t sure. She thought all of the snakes hated muggleborns, and yet, Hermione’s only memories of Nott were of him reading calmly while Draco and Pansy threw slurs at the Golden Trio. 

Draco may have apologized, but Nott hadn’t. Hermione needed to think about if she could actually do this job. Also, she needed a drink. Talking to Harry about her sex life required some copius amounts of Firewhiskey to be forgotten about. She’d worry about Nott the next day.


	2. Looking

Harry found Hermione the next day asleep on the couch with a book on her face, hair to the sky, and a bottle of firewhiskey at her side. Before waking her, he started some tea and got Hermione some water and hangover potion. Before long, Hermione was once again herself, albeit not her happiest, but herself nonetheless. 

“Harry, what is so important that you need to floo here at 9 am?” Hermione groaned, stirring lumps of sugar into her tea. 

“Did you forget about breakfast with Ron?” 

“BREAKFAST WITH RON!” Hermione realized, internally smacking herself. “I forgot to set my alarm because I was in too much of a moral quandary involving work.”

“You?” Harry questioned, in awe, “In a MORAL quandary? At work? What is important enough to turn off THE Hermione Granger’s professionalism?” 

“Well, I’ll have you know that it isn’t anything dating related, so close your mouth.” Hermione said. “It’s actually something unsettled from our Hogwarts days-- that’s all. I’ll tell you and Ron when we get to the cafe.”

Thirty minutes later, Hermione has told Harry and Ron all about her predicament over giant waffles and cups of tea. 

“You’re telling me that you are in a tizzy over Theodore Nott?” Ron asked while noisily chomping on eggs. “The mate who's never even looked over at ya? I’m no slytherin lover, but as far as I’ve seen both in school and in the league, he’s not one to even talk. He just sits there and reads-- sort of like you.” 

“Ron DOES know, as Theo manages his quidditch team,” Hermione thought to herself, muttering aloud. 

“Hermione, give him a chance. He got off clean for every crime he was accused of, and, as far as I can tell, has never even spoken to you outside of classes. It’d be hypocritical of you to make assumptions based on one of his designations.” Harry chided Hermione. Hermione gulped. When he put it that way, it did certainly sound like how others had treated her…

Vowing not to be that kind of person, Hermione decided. She would remove the curses from Nott Manor. 

“And all you’re doing is work-- it’s not like you’re going on a date.” Harry finished, with a sigh.

“A damn shame at that-- Nott is a bloody good looking lad. Too bad he’s not into guys.” Ron cried. “Why are there NO GAY GUYS in London?” 

“Ron, you’ll find the lucky guy one day! How about that guy you were getting lunch with the other day… what was it… Adrian?” Hermione may not have been desperate for a relationship, but Ron would fuck anything with a dick at this point. 

“Pucey? Mate’s a tosser. Couldn’t even hold his own in the sac. A damn shame at that, with his perfect, bloody abs.” 

“Ron!” Hermione chastised. She blushed. “With that, I’ll be leaving. I have a date with a book on cursed apples.”

After they said their goodbyes and apparated home, Hermione settled down with the file with Nott’s information. She may as well be prepared. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, at 8 am, Hermione looked in the mirror one last time to remove any extra lipstick smudges, and grabbed her wand. When she got to an apparation point outside her house, she couldn’t tell whether the butterflies in her stomach were nerves or the hated feeling of apparation. She just needed to breathe. Who was Nott to make her feel so disoriented?

Once she was outside of Nott Manor, she finally got the nerve to look up, rather than at her shoes. She just needed to feign confidence, and she’d be fine.

Wow. That’s the only way Hermione could sum up Nott Manor. For a place that probably would try to kill her, this mansion sure was gorgeous, with its elegant navy walls and gold accents. Even the door handle looked like it was worth double her flat’s rent.

With one final “You’ve got this Hermione!”, she raised her hand to knock. After a few taps, Theo finally opened the door with an outstretched hand.

“Welcome! Hermione, right? You probably don’t remember me. Allow me to reintroduce myself. The name is Theodore Nott-- but you can call me Theo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check in this weekend for another chapter! Quarantine time=writing time. Leave us a Kudos to show us some love ;).
> 
> -cwct


	3. I Love This View

_“Welcome! Hermione, right? You probably don’t remember me. Allow me to reintroduce myself. The name is Theodore Nott-- but you can call me Theo.”_

\-----------------------

Wow. That’s all Hermione could think when she finally saw Theo.

With his wavy brown hair that looked _just_ long enough to tug, clearly muscular arms, and beautiful golden-brown eyes, Theodore Nott sure was a sight to see.

Theo smirked. Oh no. He could DEFINITELY tell that Hermione was checking him out. She felt her cheeks start to burn.

“Oh! Um, hello-- Theo. You called for curse breaking?” Hermione internally smacked herself. Of course she was there to curse break his house. Stupid. 

Theo chuckled. “Yes, that would be lovely. Unless you’d rather chat over a cup of tea, of course. No promises, though, that my house _won’t_ try to attack you.” Theo gestured inside. “Please, come on in.”

“Oh, thank you! Let me quickly cast an analysis spell to show me what I’m working with.” With a flick of her wand, all cursed entryways, items, and wards were revealed with a glowing blue light. “Let’s get this party started!”

\--------------------

An hour later and Hermione was halfway done through the house. Surprisingly, Theo kept her company the whole time, chatting with her about everything from potions to quidditch. Hermione realized at this point that Theo was much smarter than she could’ve ever imagined.

“Actually, you’d be surprised, but I think my favorite class at Hogwarts was Muggle Studies. I never told anyone in my house that I took it, but I just found it all so fascinating; a world _without_ magic.” Hermione’s face glowed. Where has this man been her entire life? 

“I also… um… this is a little embarrassing. But, I wanted to know what the muggles were doing differently that gave the magical world someone as smart as… well, _you._ ” Theo said with his head down, self-consciously rubbing the back of his neck. 

Hermione was stunned. She never thought that under that shy demeanor, Theo was this kind and knowledgeable. Hermione felt herself starting to stand by Theo closer and closer as they weaved through the house. 

“Are you serious? I never even thought you noticed me. I always thought in your eyes, I was, well… a _mudbloo-_.” Theo cut her off.

“Don’t even finish saying that word. I despise that word and all it has made people like my father do. I didn’t ask for him as a father. If I could’ve done it without losing the only people I had in my life, I would’ve joined your side in the war. But that just wasn’t feasible in the moment.” Theo sighed. “Listen, Hermione, I’m really, really sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t stop Draco and Pansy when I could’ve. I’m sorry I didn’t stand up for you. I don’t hate muggles-- I never have. They’re _people_.” His voice cracked, due to his emotion. “All I’ve ever wanted was to be your friend. Do you think that we could start over?”

Hermione felt her eyes water. “Theodore Nott, I would be absolutely honored to be your friend. Thank you for your kind words. I should’ve been more understanding. You never said one bad thing to me. And to think I almost rejected this job…”

“Don’t even think about it, Hermione. Let’s just start over. Friends?” Theo said with an opening of his arms. 

“Friends.” Hermione replied, giving in to Theo’s warm embrace. Hermione happily sighed as he held her in his strong arms, with his delicious, clean scent. She certainly could get used to--

Wait. No. Hermione doesn’t “do” feelings. What is this man doing to her? Why does this feel so… _right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love u guys!! leave us a kudos if you like this!!
> 
> -cwct


	4. You Look So Pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Short little update...
> 
> We will try to post a new chapter every other day, so keep an eye out for that. And, PLEASE leave Kudos. It means the world to us!
> 
> -cwct

Theo was astonished at how perfectly this little, fuzzy-haired gryffindor fit so well in his arms, smelling like fresh parchment and laundry. He wondered if he could brew a potion that smelled like her to keep.

And the way that Hermione was so confident and focused in her job? 

Let’s just say that Theo had to keep adjusting himself throughout the day, as to not look  _ too _ visibly aroused. 

This witch was going to drive him crazy.

“Alright,” Theo said with a clearing of his throat, “let’s finish this up so we can get you home in time for dinner with your boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend? Oh, no. Not me. Not that… of course… I don’t NOT want a boyfriend, just… not now? Anyways… oh look! A curse!” Theo smirked when he saw Hermione blush. He wondered how far that blush went…

Foooocussss Theo. Curse breaking.

It didn’t help that Hermione bit her lip to concentrate on this particularly difficult curse. 

With a flick of her wrist, another blue light blurred away. 

“I think we only have one more room!” Hermione said excitedly. 

She entered Theo's family room and looked around. To her, it looked entirely white. When she turned back around, Theo was gone. Hermione looked around in confusion, until her head started to throb. She dropped her wand from the extreme pain in her temples. 

“I’ll just rest for a few moments…” Hermione sat down against what she thought was a wall, until she felt herself falling rapidly through white randomness. 

“Help! Theo!” Hermione cried as she felt all of her limbs being pulled in opposite directions. If Hermione  _ hadn’t  _ been crucio’d by that crazy witch, Bellatrix, she may have said this was the most painful thing she had ever experienced. Just pure, blinding pain. She heard a loud sound that she thought was ringing in her ears, until she realized it was her screaming. 

“Protego! Liberacorpus! Wingardium Leviosa!” Hermione felt herself being lifted out of her tumbling madness and onto someone’s lap. “Hermione! Come back to me,  _ please. _ I know you’re in there. I’m so, so sorry. I’ll never let  _ anything _ hurt you again, just come back to me, darling. Dynami!”

Suddenly, the painful fog lifted and Hermione gasped for breath. When she fluttered her eyes open, she saw only gold. She knew that gold… that gold meant comfort. Theo! 

“Theo?” Hermione’s voice came out grogley. 

“Hermione! I’m so sorry, love. I’ll never let anything hurt you again. I’m so, so sorry.” Theo’s eyes shut as he tried not to cry. He had already seen her go through enough pain without doing anything. He wouldn’t let it happen again.

The gold went away with the closing of Theo’s eyes. She wanted it back. Hermione put her hand on his face.

“Theo… I’m okay. Don’t apologize. I forgive you. I do NOT forgive your ancestors for this crazy curse, though. What happened? And  _ what _ was that last spell? I feel like I’m… floating?”

“Some kind of hole opened up in the ground-- something with a lot of wind. It almost looked like hands were pulling you down and apart. I-- I tried to catch you but it was too strong, so I had to use your wand. Somehow… it bonded well enough with my magic.” Theo winced at the memory; Hermione smiled at the fact that their magic was compatible. “Oh! And I’m the manager of a Quidditch team. Of course I know more than a few healing charms.” Theo smirked. 

Oh, what that smirk did to Hermione. She felt like jello.

Theo laughed. Apparently Hermione said that out loud.

“Okay, Ms. Jello. You’re getting into bed right away. No way are you working more after  _ that. _ ” Hermione tried to object, but Theo stopped her with a wave of his hand. She started to get up, but fell down quickly. “ _ And _ I’m carrying you. You definitely can’t walk after that.” Theo picked up Hermione with ease and started to carry her up the stairs. 

“Where are we going? My flat isn’t up the stairs.” Hermione questioned. Theo chuckled.

“You’re staying in my bed. I want to look after you in case things get bad again.” 

“But where will you sleep?”

“On the floor, silly.” Theo dropped her on the most comfortable bed she’s ever been in. He started to tuck her into the blankets. Hermione buzzed sleepily. So, sooo tired.

The last thing she heard before drifting off was Theo cooing gently, “Sleep well, beautiful. I’ll be here for you the whole time… you’re safe with me.” Hermione cuddled into the hand Theo had resting on her face and quickly fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh also... comment your Hogwarts house below :-)


	5. You Will Be My Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for such a late upload... Enjoy!
> 
> -cwct

_ The last thing she heard before drifting off was Theo cooing gently, “Sleep well, beautiful. I’ll be here for you the whole time… you’re safe with me.”  _

\------------

Hermione woke up to the sound of gentle snoring. She looked over to the source, a very much asleep Theo lying on the floor, and smiled. He was adorable when he slept. She looked at the time on her watch-- wow. Six a.m. She slept the whole night? 

Hermione gently woke up Theo. When he finally lifted his eyes, he too smiled. 

“Good morning, love! How are you feeling?” Theo questioned. 

“I feel absolutely perfect, thanks to you. Now get up, we have to break that crazy-ass curse!” Theo chuckled as he took Hermione’s outstretched hand. 

\-------------

Twenty minutes and two cups of tea later, Hermione and Theo found themselves walking into Nott Manor’s library.

Hermione almost cried when she saw Theo’s library. Two floors of navy blue and gold lined shelves, stacked with more books than Hermione could count. Hermione heard Theo laugh at her squeal of joy when she walked in, but was too busy looking around to care.

She immediately walked all over, grabbing a multitude of different curse books, with Theo doing the exact same on the opposite side of the library. 

“Theo! Come here!” Hermione called as she gazed at the book that would solve this particularly tricky problem. As Theo walked over, Hermione started telling him what she found.

“This book is called ‘Ancient Curses From the Late 1200s to Early 1300s.’ As Nott Manor’s other curses have seemed to be around this time period, this particular book sparked my interest. I started skimming through, and look!” Theo grabbed the book, and read the passage Hermione pointed to. 

“The Moriensque Manus Volatilis curse? I’ve never heard of it.”

“You see, I  _ have _ , which is why I’m so upset with myself. It’s clear that however warded Nott Manor combined this curse with a Vescere curse. With a few simple charms, I should be able to get this baby out of here ASAP. Let’s go!” Hermione grabbed Theo’s hand to run with, but stopped when she felt the intense tingles running up her arm. Theo clearly felt it too, what with his eyes looking especially golden. 

“Yes, we should… go. Yes.” Theo stuttered, still looking into her eyes. “Hermione…”

“Yes, Theo?” Hermione replied breathlessly. 

Theo pulled away before he could say something stupid. “Nothing! Just… nothing! Let’s go curse break.”

Hermione did an inward dance as she saw Theo looking at her lips throughout his whole mumbled ‘speech.’ She was glad he pulled away before she could grab him and snog him in the middle of the library. 

\-----------

  
  


“One more swish of the wrist and… aha! Done!” Hermione cheered.

“Yes!” Theo immediately wrapped his arms around Hermione. “You’re incredible!” 

Hermione leaned into the hug and inhaled Theo’s scent. 

“Theo?” Hermione said into his neck. Theo shuddered.

“Yes, Hermione?” Theo rested his chin on her head.

“Any chance you would like to get dinner tomorrow night?” Hermione murmured. 

“Nothing would make me happier, darling.” Theo pulled out of the hug to look into Hermione’s eyes, while still keeping his hands on her arms. Gold met brown, and the sparks were immediate.

“Well, I should get going,” Hermione said reluctantly, not breaking her eye contact with Theo. He took one hand and placed it on her chin. Hermione’s breath started to quicken. 

“Yes, I’m sure you should.” Theo breathed, flicking his eyes to Hermione’s lips. 

That was signal enough to Hermione. She wrapped her arms around Theo, as he leaned in to her, brushing her hair out of her face.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long” Theo said, before capturing Hermione in a toe-curling kiss. She immediately opened her mouth to him, moaning when he slid his tongue into her mouth. He backed her up into the front door, kissing her with everything he had.

Theo was drunk on Hermione’s lips. He groaned as Hermione bit his lip and then soothed the bite with her tongue. He decided he never needed to drink alcohol again, as long as Hermione continued kissing him.

As he started kissing down her neck, Hermione hesitantly pulled away. 

“Tomorrow.” She promised, giving him one final kiss and sliding out the door.

As the door closed, she leaned back against it and took a breath. 

Harry is going to lose his shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave us a kudos if you dare ;-)


	6. Admiring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! sorry for posting this so late. school!
> 
> enjoy! kudos! bookmark!

“No.”

“NO.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Are you CRAZY, woman???”

Hermione sighed. She’d been trying on outfits for her date for the past hour, yet, nothing was good enough yet for her red-headed companions.

“Try this one, ‘Mione. Blue always looks great on you.” Ron said, shoving a blue wrap dress into Hermione’s hands.

“Are you right in the head, Ron? Hermione is wearing  _ green _ . Theo is a SLYTHERIN!” A very pregnant Ginny shouted. “Ah! Look at this!” Ginny wobbled over to Hermione, holding a green blouse. “This would look great with your mom jeans.”

“Ginny! Hermione is  _ not _ wearing green on the  _ outside _ . She’ll be wrapped in Gryffindor colors, if I have any bloody say.” Ron insisted. 

“I have to agree with Ron here-- sorry Gin. It’s just too good of an opportunity to show off!” 

“ _ And _ , she’ll be wearing this set of Slytherin green lingerie. Right, ‘Mione?” 

“Ron! You are  _ not _ picking out my  _ underwear _ .” Hermione gruffed, as she tried on a lace-topped, burgundy dress.

“Hermione… that’s…” Ginny began tearing up. “I’m sorry, you just look so BEAUTIFUL, and I’m  _ so _ pregnant and hormonal.” Ginny wiped her eyes. “I think this is the one.” 

“Hermione-- if I were not gay, I’d fuck you if you showed up to a date in this dress.” Hermione smacked Ron for his language. 

“It is kind of pretty…”

“‘Mione, you’re getting this dress.  _ And _ the green panty set. If you don’t wear it, I’ll hex you. You need to get laid. This’ll do it.” Ron held up the lace green bra and underwear. Hermione took the clothing with a sigh. “That’s a girl!” 

\-------------------------

Hermione put on the final touches of makeup, then began to study herself in the mirror. Her hair was neatly twisted into two dutch braids that were then connected in the back, making just one whole braid. It took her nearly hours, but it was worth it for the elegant, but cute, hairstyle she got to sport.

She looked at the clock. Theo would be at her flat any minute.

_ Knock knock.  _

Hermione wiped her hands down her sides and took in a shuddering breath. 

“Don’t you look gorgeous?” Theo drawled, sweeping his eyes up and down Hermione’s made-up body, while leaning against her door frame. 

“I could say the same about you, handsome.” Hermione said, slyly, as a blush began to tint her cheeks. Theo wore a pair of black dress pants, a button-up shirt that perfectly accentuated his toned arms, and a brown leather jacket that looked more than worn in. A chuckle from Theo took Hermione out of her admiring daze. “I’m so sorry, what’d you say?”

“Don’t apologize, glad you’re enjoying the view.” Theo winked. “I said, are you ready to go? I think you’re really going to like what I have planned for tonight.” 

“Yes! What are we doing?”

“Where is the fun in ruining the surprise?” Theo linked arms with Hermione and apparated them to the nearest train station.

“Muggle transportation? You just keep on surprising me, Theodore Nott.”   
  


“You just wait, pretty girl. And yes, muggle transportation will be the best way for us to get to our destination.” Theo grabbed her hand and led her to a train.

\--------------------------

“ _ Next stop: Oxford University Campus.”  _

“This is us!” Hermione was taken aback. 

“Oxford? But what are we--”

“Be patient, darling.” Once again, Theo took Hermione’s hand and led her to their next location, of course chatting the whole way. “And here we are!”

They stood outside what looked like a large castle. 

“No way!” Hermione gasped. “Is this--”

“If you mean the world-famous Bodleian library, then yes.” Hermione squealed. She’d always wanted to come to this Hogwarts-esc library. “And even better? It’s ours. For the  _ whole night. _ ”

Hermione almost passed out. Expecting this reaction, Theo wrapped an arm around Hermione’s back. “Wha- Ho- I- No-- How did--” Hermione began stuttering. 

Theo answered exactly what she was thinking. “One of the members of the Quidditch team I manage is the son of a major benefactor of the library. After the crazy healing spell I managed to use on him last week at practice, he owed me this.” 

“This is insane! Theo--” Theo stopped Hermione before she could praise him further with a kiss. She melted into his arms.

Theo pulled away with the signature Slytherin-smirk. “Wanna go explore?” Hermione’s enthusiastic nod answered Theo’s question. 

\--------------------------

They walked into the library and spent about two hours just perusing and sharing interesting finds with one another. Though, eventually, Hermione’s stomach began to grumble. 

“Sounds like someone is hungry. Thank goodness I prepared for that!” Hermione questioned Theo with her gaze, but before she could ask, Theo waved his wand, and a table Hermione hadn’t seen before appeared. The table was covered in candles and in dishes consisting of a decadent smelling gnocchi, a tossed salad, and chocolate-covered strawberries for dessert. Hermione kissed Theo immediately. “There’ll be time for that later.” Theo winked. “Let’s eat!”

Soon, their plates were filled and starting to be eaten, while past stories of childhood and new-adulthood got passed back and forth.

“Draco Malfoy is GAY? How am I only finding this out  _ now _ ?” Hermione giggled. 

“I’m surprised you couldn’t tell. He had a thing for Harry for years.” 

“Any chance he likes redheads?” Hermione smiled mischievously.

“Witch, what’re you getting at?” Hermione explained Ron’s sexuality and how it came to be.

“And that was your  _ first time _ ?” 

“Mhmm.”

“That’s a shame. I’m sure your sex life has drastically improved since noodle-weasle.”

“Don’t call him that!” Hermione gasped, raising a hand to her mouth to hide her laughter. “And, I wouldn’t say  _ drastically _ …”

“Hermione Granger… no!” Theo examined Hermione’s shy eyes. “Has a guy  _ ever _ given you an orgasm?” Hermione shook her head. “Well, I guess I get to be your first then.” Theo winked. He knew he won when he saw Hermione shift in her seat. “Of course, on your own time! I would never rush you…” Theo stopped as he saw Hermione walk over to him. “What are yo--” 

Theo got cut off by Hermione sitting on his lap and smashing her lips against his. He tasted like strawberries. 

“As much as I would  _ love _ to continue this, I think one of our bedrooms would be much better for this, do you agree?” Hermione frantically nodded, dragging Theo out of his seat by his collar. 

“Okay woman! Let me clean this up before you have your wicked way with me!” Theo waved his wand, and pulled Hermione to him. Before she knew it, they were at her flat.

“No train?”

“After that display? I didn’t think you’d be able to make it, love.” Hermione shivered. Theo walked her to her door.

“Well, are you coming in, or what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for some smut next ;)


End file.
